A Midsummer Night's Dream
by hermhogwarts55
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the gang attend Motley High. Lavender has just broken up with Ron, so to try to win her back from the new kid Seamus, he tries out for the school musical only to get closer with Hermione. AU, No magic. R/Hr, G/H.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Midsummer Night's Dream. And I believe I also can't take credit for the movie Get Over It (starring Kirsten Dunst and Ben Foster), but this story is mainly my idea... so I guess I can take credit for that.

A/N: I guess I'm back, sorry for the long delay guys, but I promise I've come back. I'll be spending the next few days trying to fix some of my stories and maybe add a little more. I've had so many thoughts and ideas for some Twilight stories to add and I think I might try writing some smut so I can beta for a few people. I hope no one hate me, I HAVE been gone for a WHILE... but trust me, I'm back and I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You'll like my new writing style, it's not as robotic as before. I guess after going on hiatus for about 6 years I've read enough books and fan fiction to really loosen up and find my style. Anyway, I'll stop blathering and let you guys read the re written version to both my favorite classic play by Shakespeare and include my favorite Harry Potter pairing, Ron and Hermione... so go read!

BTW: This is an AU, just kinda pretend that they don't have Voldemort looming over them and that they're in high school.... so sorry, no magic! It's hard to write when the books are done.... :/

* * *

Ron's POV

I awoke earlier than I planned. I guess cause today was the first day of school?

A senior at Motley High, the big dog. Quarterback of the football team, the Mighty Mules.... okay so that was terrible mascot; having a guy running around acting like an ass- dressed as an ass.... but being the five time state champions does make that small detail not worth the stress. Another add to my perfect life, I had the most beautiful girlfriend, Lavender Brown. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, blonde, tan, and popular. I was also best friends with Harry Potter, the captain of our team, and the coolest guy you'd ever meet. We were the most popular guys at Motley, but unfortunately popularity doesn't run in our genes.

Hermione Granger, ok so she wasn't technically Harry's sister, her family adopted him. But he found it quite difficult to go by Harry Granger, so he stuck with Potter. She was a year younger than us, but still somehow she managed to skip ahead. Damn bookworm.

Then my little sister Ginny. She was as much a geek as Hermione, but she didn't skip grades. She was too satisfied with staying in band that she'd be happy to stay another year. Yeah, my little sister was a band geek.

I remember when she first started band in sixth grade (I was in seventh), many of those nights I would go to bed with my hearing damaged as she continued to unceremoniously squeak on her Clarinet. But finally she grew some talent, must've pulled it outta her ass or something? Whatever, I guess I'm glad she's happy. But it still doesn't help that she and Hermione constantly annoy Harry and me... well Hermione just kinda stands there as Ginny chastises me for something or another.

I stopped my internal monologue and decided to pry myself out of my extremely comfortable, warm bed. I better hurry before Ginny hogs the bathroom again!

I quickly snuck in with my change of clothes, sighing that no one was up at this hour, so I'd get a little extra time before the morning bustle of Ginny and I trying to get ready for school, mom organizing our breakfasts, and dad running off to work. Dad worked for the government, in the department of immigration. Kinda boring if you asked me.

I turned the knob slightly to the side labeled "Hot" and pulled out, the shower head started spraying warm water, steam rising up making the window and mirror start to fog. I jumped in, eager to feel the water loosening up my muscles. I was really tense today, I guess it might be because of the recent fight I had with Lavender. The girl can be really dramatic, but I loved her. I was completely obsessed with her and that was what our argument was about.

"_Ron, why do you gotta do this?" Lavender said looking sad with a hint of anger flashing in her green eyes. I didn't know what she was referring to, I was just trying to spend more time together before we had to go back to school. Coach was going to double up our practices in a last attempt to get us ready for nationals which was going to be hosted at our school. We'd never been able to go because we didn't have enough money in the school funds, but now the district was giving us the chance to host it, so we were going to be working harder. Lavender coughed to bring me back._

"_I'm sorry Lav, you know I'm gonna be busy when we get back to school. I just wanna spend as much time with you as possible." I pleaded. 'How pathetic, Ron! Act like a man, she should be trying to spend time with you, not the other way around.' I need to grow a pair, seriously._

"_Yeah, I know, but do you know how clingy you've become. You accompanied me to get a mani-pedi! I'm more concerned that your gonna start rooting for the other team, if you know what I mean." I was a little shocked and offended when she implied I might be gay. I loved women; boobs and ass type of guy. Lavender and I usually played a round of "Doctor" now and then... haha, good times. "Just give me a little space, ok? I need to think things through..." she trailed, I felt my stomach drop and almost cried, 'God I'm such a pussy!'_

I was brought back when Ginny started pounding on the door.

"Hey peabrain, some of us need to get ready too you know?" She shouted through the thin wall. I smirked as I turned off the shower water. I angered the she-devil.

Don't get me wrong, I love my little sister. If anyone ever hurt her, I'd beat their effing brains out. But she was a pain in the ass!

I quickly put on my jeans, sprayed some Axe under my arms, then put on my t-shirt. It fit pretty well, just a black, slim fitting Doors t-shirt that showed off my muscular, footballer body. I brushed my teeth and hair, bangs to the side- so skater boy, but it worked for me. I exited the bathroom to see Ginny leaning on the wall huffing. I smirked at her and she shot me a deathly glare.

"Gosh, you take longer than a girl. I'm gonna start calling you Barbara if you keep it up." She quickly slipped in and shut and lock the door before I could retort and I didn't feel like talking to a door so I just went into my room and packed up my stuff.

About ten minutes later Ginny emerged. She would be better looking if she'd wear form fitting clothes and her hair down... but no she insisted on the baggy jeans; tattered at the heels, humongous jacket, her hair up in a pony tail, and her orange freckles running across her nose. Luckily she lost the braces or she'd look more like a nerd. I guess I was also glad that she didn't wear glasses- not that they were bad, my best pal Harry had to wear glasses- they were much easier than contacts for him... yeah he tried contacts and his eyes didn't adjust well to them, plus glasses just looked better on him.

Ginny and Hermione wore the same types of outfits, _baggy_, except Hermione dressed more like a school girl, wearing vests and sweaters, and she wore glasses as well, except they DID make her look like a geek. Her hair also looked like a rat tried to nest in it. I bet with a good makeover she'd look like one of Lavender's friends. Maybe I should try to convince Lavender to give the girls a hand, but I doubt she would do it, and it wasn't because of their looks, mainly their personalities. Oh well, maybe they'll be blessed with a fairy god mother like in Cinderella- ugh I think I am becoming a woman! If I grow tits and start bleeding I'm gonna freak!

"Hey Gin, come on! We're gonna be late!" I called, she trotted down the steps daintily which was hard for me to understand with her carrying the weight of those clothes, her back pack, and her clarinet bag- it shouldn't have allowed her to be so graceful. She grabbed a piece of toast and started applying butter and jam.

"So you just can't wait to see Lav-Lav?" Ginny smirked at me. Of course she was right, but I couldn't let her see that so I just scowled at her.

I walked out the door and opened the door to my 1971 Dodge Polera. My baby, I spent 3 summers fixing this car up and JUST gave it the dark blue paint job last summer when I completed it. Ginny slumped out, a change from her earlier mood. I'm guessing the weight was starting to get to her as she proceeded to rub her shoulders and arms after unloading her items into the trunk. Our first stop was to go pick up Harry and Hermione.

Collins St. came into view, I turned onto it and drove the length to the last house on the row, there waiting on the corner were Harry and Hermione. Harry was dressed in dark jeans, sneakers, and a polo that made his muscles almost look bigger than mine, but luckily we sized each other and found that I was the biggest. The only reason he was captain was because 1) he's been on the team since freshman year, best running back in the state! And 2) he was, of course, had the best strategies of the both of us.

Hermione was wearing her hair down, looking like a curly mess, but it didn't look like she minded. She had on a pink sweater vest with a white button-up shirt under, light blue jeans and some black penny loafers... not what I'd wear with blue jeans, but whatever. Her horn-rimmed glasses, similar to Harry's, made her eyes look huge and her face look oddly disoriented.... but at least her eyes weren't ugly, in fact they were mesmerizing. Confident, yet with a hint of sadness and stress. They were almost more appealing than Lavender's, but hers were a bright green whereas Hermione's were a warm dark brown. Making me crave chocolate!

She crawled in to the back of the two door car with Ginny, Harry took Ginny's previous seat as shot gun. I could see how my little sister stared at Harry in the rearview mirror, she was obsessed with my messy haired best friend. Not that it wasn't obvious to the rest of the student body, in fact she got constantly teased for even thinking he would see her as more than a shy, little band geek. As more than a sister. I almost felt bad, but there wasn't much I could do... it was most likely true since Harry had never even showed an interest in her, but the boy was soo busy with the team, scholarships, schoolwork, and helping his dad as a dental assistant in the Grangers office.

We rode to school mostly in silence, except for the radio playing a song softly in the background. I didn't really listen to the lyrics so much, but something in my stomach pulled at me to do just that. The only lyrics I picked out were "Get over it" sung over and over, I turned it up as they started getting softer, almost like some sort of ironic revelation in the song.

_Got a job, got a life, got a four-door and a faithless wife._

For some reason a picture of Lavender came into my head. I mean someone like Lavender was bound to get a lot of offers from many hot guys. In fact I wondered what she ever saw in me. But she'd never be faithless, would she? Also the thought of marriage popped into my head, but I quickly shoved it aside. Why the hell would I be thinking about marriage for christ sakes?! I'm only 17. Maybe I should switch channels.

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a frea-_

I pushed the power button and just continued to drive stiffly to school. I heard faint giggling in the back seat and heard Harry try to pass off his laughter as a cough while covering his obvious smile. I looked into the rearview mirror and met Hermione's brown eyes, like she'd been staring at me. I saw a faint twinkle of happiness in her eyes before she diverted her gaze to the floor and blushed a beautiful rose color. She rarely ever looked happy, always determined and sorta sad....

Wait, _beautiful?_

* * *

A/N: Okay there you go, I almost didn't finish the chapter... it felt like it wouldn't end at the right point! I'm soo filled with ideas, but I need to put them on hold a little while longer. I think I might just go with Ron's POV for a while, it's really fun cause he's really laid back and kinda goofy! I promise I'll TRY to update soon, but it'll be easier if I get reviews! So please review this and give me some feedback! Thanks for hanging in with me guys!

BTW: The songs were "Get Ove It" by Ok Go and of course "Dontcha" by The Pussycat Dolls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well since my name's not Jo Kathleen Rowling, then we know I didn't create Harry Potter and any of its associations. I also did not write A Midsummer Night's Dream- but it's amazing! And I didn't come up with the idea for the movie "Get Over It" but it's pretty parallel to one of my high school relationships.... except for me finding that perfect soul mate- nope, still hasn't happened yet.

A/N: Ok so to those of you who added me to your story updates, here's chapter 2! Yay! This is feeling really good. But please let me know what you think, I could use some feedback, it makes me feel better! Anyway, I hope you like this.... I hope that nobody attacks me for taking away the magic, it's just sooo hard to write them as teenagers, they'd be at Hogwarts and have the problems of Voldemort, so taking away the chances of death and making them normal teenagers in high school (which by the way, they ARE in the states, but I haven't really decided which state.... I guess I'll pick one out.... or go with the default of my home state, California?) and they have the problems that normal high schoolers have; relationships and drama.... yeah, well anyway, bear with me as I set up the story- it doesn't really get interesting till later..... well I guess I'll get on with the show!

* * *

Ron's POV

We arrived at school and I grabbed the spot closest to the exit. Harry groaned that he had to walk across the campus just to get to his class, but when were these spots ever empty?! I loosely reached for my bag from the trunk at the same time Hermione went to grab her bag and books, our hands bumped I couldn't help but feel a shock go through my fingers where they brushed her wrist, damn static electricity. She stilled her actions for a moment, and stared at the spot where my hand had been. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of her reverie, blushing that wonderful rose color again. _'what is wrong with me?'_

Locking and closing up the car, we parted ways; the girls heading towards the benches outside the music building and Harry and I heading for the A quad, where most of our clique hung out. I walked briskly, excited to see Lavender after a week of fighting, I was sure she couldn't be still mad, could she? _Would she? _ I mean the argument was kind of stupid. So I wanted to spend time with her, chicks love that type of stuff, right? I saw her sitting in the crowd of her friends, perched on the table in the middle, like a queen. She was chatting with Parvati Patil, a look of subtle anguish on her face... like she was going to tell someone their favorite pet had died....

My hands started to sweat slightly, but I shook it off. We were great! Better than great, fantastic! She'd never dump me, we'd been going out since sophomore year, she'd kissed me the coach's New Team Members party...

Maybe that was the only reason she liked me, because I was a jock. The only exceptional guy to date... I guess that was the luck I had with getting her, I mean what would a beautiful girl like her want with a red-headed nerd like me?

As we approached I attempted to pull a groggy face, despite the fact that I wasn't tired at all. She looked at me and pulled a half smile onto her face, trying to convince me that nothing was wrong. I knew better, I knew her better than anyone. I went up and just stood in front of her, slumping my shoulders to play up my act, but I bet she could tell I was upset.

"Hey Ron." She said with a somewhat flat tone. She'd refrained from using her nick name for me "Won-Won" for the past month. I guess to sort of hint that there was something wrong, that our relationship was roughly going downhill. "We need to, erm, _talk_." she said, hoping that it at least gave me a bit of preparation for what she was about to say. I almost wanted to walk away, to pretend like she never uttered those dread four words. The words that guys like me should be prepared to take like a man and then go run off and cry like a little girl, only emphasizing how much of a woman I acted like! I solemnly nodded, my death nod.... I was going to be shot in the heart by the only girl I'd ever dated, the only girl I'd ever loved.

she walked past me, I followed, neither of us talking or touching like we normally would whenever we retreated to our favorite corner to make out. Probably cause we both knew that we weren't going to be doing that anymore, or maybe because we didn't know what to say to each other. We arrived at our corner and Lavender leaned against the wall, sighing, she picked up a strand of her hair and becan picking at it.

"So..." she said to the strand of hair instead of to me. I think she was hoping I'd say it first before she had to break me heart, but I didn't want to break up with her. A few moment of silence, then she huffed and gathered her courage. "I can't do this anymore, Ron."

I looked at her incredulously, "Do what?" I said defensively. She looked into my eyes, trying to pull off a sad look, but I could see the anger and frustration she felt for me.

"I can't take care of you! I can't spend everyday with you!" She paused a moment, I guess waiting for me to reply but I was too busy trying to keep myself together. I could feel my eyes burning with tears but I was also pissed! How could she turn this all on me, like it's my fault? "Remember when we first kissed, and the sparks were there? Well, now when I kiss you I almost feel like I'm kissing one of my girl friends, or worse.... your sister." I felt my heart sink. So she just wouldn't stop the gay jokes....

"So what are you proposing?" I said closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. I quickly swiped away the tears that fell pretending something was in my eyes.

"Well, I don't think we're working out so well. I think we should-" she slightly choked on the words, but I caught the gist and then turned my back on her. "Wait, I packed up your stuff. It's in my locker, I thought it'd be easier this way. You could just send my stuff with Harry." She ran to her locker, and came back with a large shoe box. I took it, a blank look on my face... like I had died. Pale and stone like, as I walked away holding the box to my chest.

I was halfway across the quad when Harry caught me and jogged up to my sunken form. He seemed to understand what had happened and just walked silently next to me.

At lunch, Harry and I sat with our sisters.... I didn't care anymore.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked Harry, a little more confident than normal. Maybe she was getting over her crush?

"I'll tell you later." He said low, I guess trying not to upset me.

Suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Hermione sitting next to me. She had a sympathetic look on her face. I just stared at her, not really staring though. I was thinking of my plan of attack. I was not going to give up on Lavender, two people didn't date as long as we did and NOT work at keeping it together. It couldn't really be over, we were soul mates!

Hermione was blushing with her eyes staring at the ground when I finally realized that I'd been staring at her for a while. Harry and Ginny were just staring at us, Harry had a bit of a protective older brother gaze on his face as he looked at me. I blushed a bit and just turned back to my food.

I wasn't as attentive during practice as I normally was, which was probably why I got tackled so many times. I couldn't stop staring at her.

Lavender was holding tryouts for this year's squad and part of that process was to show the girls a routine that they had to try to recreate themselves. Her short skirt, I could see her red spankies riding up slightly, her top baring her mid-drift. Her large, perky- "OW!" I screamed as I felt the ball hit my face, I think it's broken.... ugh!

I looked up to see Harry, Coach Collins, and Lavender all looking concerned at my possibly mangled form.

"Nice one, Weasley, catch the ball with your face. Next you'll be scoring touchdowns with your ass! Off to the showers, kid!" Coach commanded me. I gratefully and embarrassingly looked at him and got up as fast as possible. Lavender followed me, but before she could say anything besides my name I escaped to the boys locker rooms. I stayed there until Harry came in and I exited with him out the back door as we headed to my car where our sisters were waiting.

"Dude, what are you doing tonight?" He asked skipping ahead of me with some kind of spurt of energy he grasped from nowhere. Damn the kid's always so pepped up!

"Probably wallowing in my own self pity, why?" I said morosely... at least it's more manly.

"Well I'm gonna take you out." He said jovially, I smirked as I caught a double meaning to his words.

"Yeah, Harry, mate, I like you.... but not like that, man." He smirked at my statement.

"I'll pick you up at 7, no arguments!" He demanded as he slunk into the front seats, I could see the girls interested expressions but didn't elaborate for them, probably wasn't their scene.

"Lovely, I'll wear my blue dress..." I muttered under my breath, Hermione giggled lightly. I was sure no one could hear that, hmm.

A/N: Sorry I didn't write much, but I have to update a few more stories and then go take care of my mom- she fractured her shoulder... yeah.... then I got rehearsal for My Fair Lady tonight.... yay. I'll try to update more tomorrow, but I'd be a lot more willing to write more if I got a few reviews? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter whatsoever.... Now if I did, Cedric Diggory might still be alive.... AH! Hotness! Oh I also don't own rights to the movie "Get Over It", but I had to add the

A/N: Yay, I finally am getting some feedback. To answer paddy's question: I didn't just take the characters names, I took some of their personality traits and physical features. You'll see it more as the story goes on... I would love to tell you how, but that'll ruin the mysteriousness of the story. Well I think I'll try Hermione's POV in this one, so you finally get to see things from her perspective a bit, and also- oh ok I'm gonna let you read and see for yourself.... So ON WITH THE SHOW!

Hermione's POV

"Poor Alicia." Ginny mumbled beside me. We were watching as the poor girl was being subjected to the one-man task of hanging up the banner that Dr. Desmond Forrest Oates, the drama teacher, had demanded her to hang. He was standing on the floor below the ladder she was precariously standing on, shouting at her for her apparent incompetence at hanging the long banner up by herself. As she finally finished the task without breaking something we saw what it said; what musical the drama department was going to produce this semester.

"A Midsummer Night's Rocking Eve?" I questioned the creepy teacher. He crept to my side and admired his "handy work."

"Yes Miss Granger. Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream with a modern twist and added music numbers." He said, like it was the coolest thing in the world. In all truth I thought it was stupid. Don't get me wrong, I love musicals, and Shakespeare, but putting the two together seemed like a mishap waiting to happen. I cringed a bit as he waited for my comment.

"Ok..." I said slowly. He frowned a bit.

"I hope to see you and Miss Weasley here at tryouts!" He enthusiastically said before running off to his building, probably to meditate or something? Whatever.

I turned to Ginny, she was watching Alicia gather the supplies. I decided to help as she folded the ladder down. I picked up the tape and pile of unused posters.

"Thanks Hermione!" She said gratefully. I smiled slightly as she started to lug the ladder back to the Janitor's building.

"So why does that man subject us to this kind of torture?" I asked seriously. I was slightly afraid she start yelling at me, but she took a deep breath and then sighed.

"He means well. He just..." she trailed off, trying to think of the proper word.

"Needs to get off his high horse." Ginny responded from behind us. I didn't think she'd be following us, already carrying a pretty hefty load herself. I also didn't notice that we'd just stepped into the Janitor's wear-house. There were loads of ladders and boxes with equipment, extra desks stacked nicely in one corner while destroyed ones were piled in another.

Alicia seemed to be a bit tired when she finally glanced at Ginny and I, having just hung the ladder up on one of the hooks. "Just please give it a chance, for me if not for him." she pleaded, "Hermione, you have such a lovely voice, I bet you could get one of the leads easy."

I blushed a bit and cleared my throat. "Sure, I'll do it, for you." We both then turned to Ginny, we knew what her answer would be.

"I would love to, but..." she paused trying to be all dramatic, now she would be an amazing actress. "I'm gonna be too busy playing in the Pit."

"Oh, congrats! I didn't know Simons would let you in the Pit this year!" I said hugging her.

"Yeah, Ginny, that's great! Now if you two will excuse me," Alicia said, gathering the tools in my hand, "I'm being paged by a very impatient Director." She laughed a bit, then left.

Ginny and I started to walk to our lockers in the third hallway. We walked past a little alcove, I heard some soft voices, very familiar voices. Ginny walked ahead as I slumped against the wall to listen to the familiar sounds of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.

"I can't take care of you! I can't spend everyday with you!" Lavender huffed. '_oh no, poor Ron.' _I continued to listen even though I felt bad for eavesdropping, something inside was telling me that the information I was receiving now would help later. She started again, "Remember when we first kissed, and the sparks were there? Well, now when I kiss you I almost feel like I'm kissing one of my girl friends, or worse.... your sister." I almost giggled, I could almost see Ron's blood boiling at such assumptions, he was always a hot head.... his red hair didn't help with that comment either.

He muttered something too low for me to pick up, but I figured he was getting prepared for the heartbreak this vile creature was about to lay upon him. I wanted to hug him so bad that I had to hold myself against the wall separating the three of us from an awkward meeting.

"Well, I don't think we're working out so well. I think we should-" _'breakup' _ my mind finished for her. I'm sure Ron caught the gist, I heard his feet start to shuffle and I quickly walked away before I could be spotted by either of them.

"Where were you, missy?" Ginny poked at me. I tried to make the morose look on my face vanish. As happy as I was that I might finally I might have a chan- _'No Hermione! You would never have a chance. The boy just sees you as his best friend's little sister... maybe an extended friendship is all you two would ever have, if your lucky, but don't hope for more!' _My head pleaded. I figured it was speaking for my battered heart.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny said catching a glance at my face as the pain was probably obvious in my features. I stuck my head further into my open locker.

"Nothing..." I said, trying to pass nonchalance but probably failing horribly.

"Let me guess, you caught Ron and Lavender making out again?" She quipped. I didn't say anything, hoping she'd just go with her assumption. "Herms, don't worry.... soon my stupid brother will finally realize that wretch isn't worth his time and then he'll see you and instantly fall for your amazing personality and smarts!" She reassured me. I didn't allow myself to hang on her words.... it would be too easy to hope, but the pain wouldn't be easy at all.

Classes went by in a blur... my pattern was just continuous. Economics, Calculus, Honors English, and then finally Advanced Physics. Lunch!

I normally didn't eagerly await for lunch, I normally payed so much attention in class that I'd barely realize the bell was resounding, but today I couldn't help it. Everything seemed so void, it was as if I could feel Ron's pain...

I guess for as long as I've known him I was bound to become somewhat attached. Maybe I was just mourning his pain because a good guy like him shouldn't have to bear that. I knew how he felt about Lavender, the sudden break up wouldn't be the easiest thing to cope with.

As I walked towards mine and Ginny's table, always being the last to arrive- like it mattered, it was just the two of us- I saw two more heads, a messy dark haired one and a shaggy red haired one. Why were Harry and Ron sitting with us, their little sisters.... they've never sat with us before. Those two wouldn't even sit next to me in the many classes I shared with them.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, more confident than I'd ever seen her around Harry.

"I'll tell you later." he said low, I almost didn't hear it as I neared the table. Everyone seemed really emotional as they sat there. No one really noticed my presence, so I put my hand on Ron's shoulder. He looked up in surprise, but then his expression turned to one of pondering. It seemed like he wasn't actually looking at me, more like staring off into space, but that didn't stop me from blushing. I looked down and slowly slipped my hand off his shoulder and sat next to him, keeping enough space between us to fit another, possibly large person.

My next few classes passed, I seemed to pay more attention in them than I had in my earlier classes. French 2 was finally over and I was eager to go to piano, my only music class and the only class I shared with Ginny.

I set up at my usual piano, next to the window. Ginny came up next to me shortly after I'd settled to practicing my scales. We were the most advanced in the class, so while everyone else was learning "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" the two of us were composing songs. Ginny helped me write some of the melodies to the lyrics of songs I created. She sat still next to me so I continued to run through my most recently composed song.

Take a look

Here I am

Can't you see

One simple smile from you could set me free

So if you take a look

let your heart be your guide

I'll show you love

If you take a look

At the girl inside....

Ginny erupted in cheers and applause, drawing unnecessary attention to me. I looked away and blushed. "Hermione, that's the song you should audition with! Forrest Oates wont know what hit him if you sang that song, it's amazing!" She tried to convince me. I guess I might try, for Ginny and Alicia... auditions weren't for another few weeks so that would give me time to fix up my composition and work more on the harmonies.

"Fine." I said, trying to feign reluctance.

"Now, what're you doing tonight?" She asked excitedly. I guessed that even if I said I was going to be too busy that she'd still kidnap me, so I shrugged. She started bouncing around on her bench. "Good!" I looked at her suspiciously as I tried to decipher her face to get an idea of what she had planned for my friday night. _'Oh Hermione, what have you done?'_

A/N: Ok so I hope that was ok for you guys.... I gotta go though.... I haven't eaten and I need to make sure my mom is laying down like she should be.... damn stubbornness! Please leave me some reviews, they make life happier!


End file.
